


Stay

by illmatchtheminrenown



Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illmatchtheminrenown/pseuds/illmatchtheminrenown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The other word is stay- to hear the love I meant to say." An AU, diverging at "The Phenomenon," in which Kyle slips into a coma after suffering serious injuries from a hit-and-run driver. With the idealistic young book writer teetering between life and death, what becomes of his friends, his family, and his show? Blake/Kyle pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Phenomenon

_A/N: As ever, I do not own Smash or any of the dialogue that was taken directly from the show; it was only taken to provide a frame of reference and all rights belong to NBC Universal._

Derek and Karen approached their theater, studiously not talking about what might have, almost did happen. To their surprise, Tom stood waiting for them, a strange expression on his face. Before the composer even began speaking, Derek knew something had to be very wrong.

"I called Kyle this morning. He called me back, but...it wasn't him. It was the police." Tom had to take a moment, and Derek instinctively put a supportive arm around Karen, his own heart sinking. "He got hit by a car last night. Hit-and-run driver. They, uh, they took him to the hospital. He's still alive, but...It doesn't look good," he finished, biting his lip so the pain would keep him focused. For a long minute, no one spoke, Karen burying her head in Derek's chest and Tom awkwardly shuffling, squeezing his hands tightly together in the folds of his coat.

"Jimmy. I've got to...I've got to get ahold of..." Karen trailed off distractedly, wiping her eyes with her hand as Derek steered her inside to talk to the rest of the cast and crew.

"Go on, then. I'll tell this lot." With a nod of thanks, Karen darted away, leaving the director alone in the dimly lit hallway. Frowning, he glanced up distractedly. Hadn't that bulb been burning much brighter yesterday? Now it flickered on and off, somewhere between burning brightly and burning out completely. Derek pressed his hand to the wall, allowing it to hold his weight while he counted to twenty. Then, with the calmest manner he could muster, he went to break the news to the group of idealistic twentysomethings whose exuberance was about to be brought to a screeching halt.

_______________________________________

"Has anyone talked to his parents yet?" Julia asked gently. The group of young people scuffled their feet; after the events at the bar last night, no one wanted to be the one to glance in the direction of the person they normally would. But Blake spared them the trouble.

"I can... I'll do it..." he volunteered, the words catching in his throat as he pulled out his phone. Ana closed her hands over his.

"We'll do it together. Come on," she murmured, wrapping an arm around him and leading him to the back where they could make the call in some semblance of privacy. No one followed or spoke until one of the girls in the ensemble piped up.

"Do you know when we could go see him? Like, not all at once, but maybe a few of us could visit at a time?" The others looked up at this suggestion, the first tiny glimmer of hope on a few faces. Derek rubbed his eyes, already exhausted though the day had barely begun.

"Maybe. I don't know. Let's let his family figure things out first, yeah? We'll go from there."

It was only a little while later when Jimmy stormed into the theater, a scowl on his face and the all-too-familiar look of coming off a high in his eyes, and let loose with more of his trademark venom. The instant the words "Kyle", "hospital", and "coma" made their way to his ears, though, he froze. The scowl remained intact, but no longer reached his eyes. Ana tried to grab him as he pushed past, but he was too fast, ignoring her pleas and what he thought might be Karen's voice floating from somewhere else in the building. Jimmy hurried down the hallway, avoiding looking at anything around him, not even noticing the flickering bulb flash brighter as he passed beneath it.

_________________________________

"Don't do it." Instead of coming from the mike next to her, Karen was startled to hear the line echo from somewhere in the audience. In an instant, she had located the source: Jimmy, looking determined and maybe just a tiny bit terrified for the first time since she'd met him. Sam backed away respectfully as Jimmy bounded onstage, muttering in Karen's ear that he wanted to actually perform the number. A few moments later, the lights dimmed properly and the set piece rolled out. Murmurs filled the audience at this turn of events, but Jimmy ignored them, instead seeking the familiar weight of the guitar around his shoulder and the song he'd wrote- God, it felt like another lifetime ago. Before...just before.

Up in the cramped space by the light and sound control board, Blake gripped both sides of the table so tightly his knuckles began to whiten. He focused on the blinking lights and the cues he knew were coming, carefully manipulating them to keep the simple, soft effect as Jimmy sang the song. Of course. "The Love I Meant to Say." By the time Jimmy's voice climbed to falsetto for the bridge section, Blake could hardly see his screen.

He wasn't the only one. Derek glanced around the audience, filled to the brim with friends of the show- seeing a flash of Ivy's blonde hair made him smile faintly for the first time all day- and fans who had never even met the ambitious, idealistic boy they were there to honor. Because that's all he was, wasn't he? A sweet and clever kid who made him believe in something agin. _Is,_ he corrected himself. _Let's not leave the present tense just yet._

"Sorry...that's the word I wanna sing to you. The other word is...stay." Jimmy's voice cracked on the last word, sending the last few dry eyes into floods. "To hear the love I meant..." He took a breath, finally giving up. "To say." The last two words weren't even sung, just spoken despondently. There were no illusions about this song's meaning for anyone in the show or in the audience. Not tonight. As the cast took their bows, Blake darted out of the theater as quickly as he could, hailing a taxi and giving him an address.

_I meant to say..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the beginning of my little story. Probably going to be a few chapters, but not overly long. The other chapters will probably be a little longer, I just wanted to get the part covering "The Phenomenon" done. I just never could bring myself around to the Tom/Kyle pairing after getting very attached to the background adorableness that was Kyle/Blake. So here's my AU with that in mind. Hope you enjoy!


	2. A Visit

Blake strode through the halls of the hospital. The walls were pale and sterile, the light glaring off of them and causing him to cringe instinctively. Everything about this was wrong, all wrong. But he forced himself to keep moving until he reached the desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for a, um, a friend of mine who's a patient here. His name's-"

"Blake?" The blond man turned at the familiar female voice calling his name. Kyle's mother approached him, slight puffiness and dark circles shadowing beneath the eyes that only yesterday- had it really only been just a day ago?- had gleamed with pride and delight at seeing her son successful and happy. Before he even knew what was happening, she had strode up to him and enfolded him in her arms.

"Oh, sweetie, I knew you'd show up eventually. Come on, I'll take you to him." Keeping a protective arm around his shoulders, Mrs. Bishop steered a slightly stunned Blake down the hall and up to a door. Blake's hand shook a little as he reached out for the handle, hesitating slightly. With a tiny smile, Mrs. Bishop reached over and gently turned the handle, then patted his arm.

"I'm going to go get some coffee for my husband and me. Could you sit with him for a little while?" Blake nodded and even managed to turn the corners of his mouth up just slightly in gratitude. Slowly, he stepped into the cool, sterile room. The sight that greeted him forced him to sit down immediately in the hard chair next to the bed.

Kyle lay in the bed amid a handful of beeping, flashing monitors. These weren't the kinds of beeps and flashes Blake loved to see and manipulate; in fact, if he had never had to be around these particular devices he would've been grateful. But it was the sight of Kyle himself that tightened Blake's chest uncomfortably until the room began to close in on him. Surprisingly, Kyle looked almost ordinary, not all that different from the last time he'd seen him, trying to chase after him into the cold night. Other than the cut above his left eyebrow and a handful of bruises, he looked as young and vulnerable (and beautiful) as he did in his sleep. Automatically, Blake reached out to smooth a stray bit of hair off Kyle's forehead before remembering that this gesture wouldn't wake him up this time. Instead, he reached out and laced his fingers through Kyle's.

"Uh, hi. It's me, it's, uh, it's Blake," he began awkwardly. He cleared his throat, not quite sure what he was doing and desperately trying not to think of how cliché this was. "Um, I'm not a doctor...which you know...um, but anyways, I think they say you're supposed to talk to people in comas, right? That they can kind of hear you? Maybe? Or maybe I've just watched too much TV. You always say that. Right. Anyways." Blake had to stop again, racking his brain for something to talk to the other man about.

"Uh, I just came from _Hit List_ tonight. The show went on, yeah. People showed up even though they weren't supposed to. You have no idea, do you? How much people love you, even the ones who don't know you? It was, um, it was just supposed to be like a concert. But then...Jimmy showed up. He looked like hell, Kyle. Can I tell you something? I'm a little glad. I mean, not that he's miserable, it's just...I don't know, maybe all this brought him to his senses. He looked so bad I didn't even want to punch him- that should tell you something! Um, anyways, he wanted to actually do the show, right? So we did. And he did "The Love I Meant to Say." God, Kyle, you should've seen..." He broke off for a moment before continuing on. "It wasn't Jesse singing to Amanda. The way he sang, the way he looked...That wasn't acting. That was him, singing about you. We all knew it. I never thought I'd say this, but Kyle, you can't leave him alone. He loves you."

Blake hesitated before adding, "And I think...so do I. Maybe. I don't know. I think so. You're just...God, you're extraordinary, do you know that? The first time I saw you, I just couldn't stop staring. And the things you think of, the things you write and the way you see things I'd never even notice in people...It's beautiful. The world needs someone like that. So, um, I'll make you a deal. How's that?" His voice cracked as he tried to smile. "Here it is: We don't have to talk about the Tom thing. I mean, if you still want to be with me..." Blake was struck silent for a moment, considering the possibility that Kyle would prefer the dashing composer at his bedside, not some no-name designer without much of a gift for words. "Um, yeah, so if you do, we don't have to talk about it ever again. We'll let it go, no hard feelings. I do that, and in return...You wake up, Kyle. Okay? We got a deal?" A noise behind him alerted Blake to more traffic in the hallway and that it was probably time for him to leave. Pressing his maybe-boyfriend's hand to his lips, he walked out the door.

Blake waited until the sliding glass doors of the hospital entrance had closed behind him before he let the tears fall.

______________________________________

Time passed, and life slowly moved on. With all the publicity and audience affection stemming from Kyle's accident, _Hit List_ found its way to a Broadway transfer. In the midst of dealing with the excruciatingly slow-moving updates on Kyle's improvement, the team couldn't seem to stay out of trouble. Between the stress of the transfer and some extremely suspicious machinations over the role of the Diva, nothing was ever calm. It was all Jimmy could do to keep pushing forward and protecting Kyle's vision with everything he had. When the time came for the Tony campaign, the team was able to agree on one thing: fight for Kyle. And no one fought harder than Jimmy. Every interview, every moment he possibly could, he praised his brother's work. Told his story. Tried to do something Kyle could be proud of him for, even if it was too little, too late.

With a week or so to go before nomination morning, Jimmy found himself in a chair by Kyle's bedside, loosely holding his hand and just talking at his unconscious body. About Karen, how he didn't know what to do about what he felt for her. About the drama with Ana and Derek and Daisy, and trying to protect his friend and the show at once. About the transfer, and about Julia and Tom, about _Bombshell_ and the Tonys and everything Kyle was so much better at than he was. Finally, he ran out of breath and sank back, exhausted emotionally and mentally.

"Just...come on, man, you have to wake up. I can't do this without you. I don't know how to... how to live my life if you're not there keeping me on the right track. You're the brilliant one, remember, Kyle? You're my brother, right? And I...I..." Jimmy choked on the words, not quite able to get out the one little sentence he'd never managed to say and, to be honest, hadn't often managed to show. "And I love you, okay? Just...wake up, little brother, okay? I love you," he repeated determinedly. With a final squeeze of Kyle's hand, he turned to leave.

"We're the same age, asshole. Why'm I the little brother?" Jimmy froze, unable to move or think at all. When he regained the use of his faculties a moment later, he pivoted slowly. A pair of slightly groggy but clear and bright blue eyes stared back at him.

"Kyle! Oh, God, Kyle!" Jimmy darted back to the bed, yanking the other man into a hug. Kyle winced.

"Ow. Yeah, yeah, I love you too. How 'bout you remember that next time _without_ me getting hit by a car? And why am I the little brother?"

"Cuz you're the short one. Now shut up." Jimmy hugged him again, gentler this time, before letting him go. "Your parents are out getting coffee. I'll go find them and the doctor and Blake."

"Wait- Blake's here?" Jimmy cursed silently for that particular sore subject.

"Yeah, he's been here as much as I have."

"Could you...could you tell him something for me?" Kyle asked, a slight frown creasing his forehead.

"Sure, what?"

"Just tell him...Tell him we have a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I'm trying to keep this story moving along at a fairly quick pace. I'm thinking probably two more chapters: one of Kyle's recovery and what corresponds to "The Nominations", then one for the series finale. Maybe an epilogue, too. Anyways, I would be ever so delighted if you'd leave me a review! Thanks!


	3. Rewrite This Story

The next few days were a bit of a blur for everyone. The entire cast and crew of _Hit List_ came in a steady flow of small groups to see Kyle. Some only stayed for a few minutes before hurrying back to work. Others, like Ana and Karen, spent almost as much time there as Jimmy and Blake did. A handful of _Bombshell_ people dropped by as well, led by Bobby and Jessica, and proceeded to spend a few hours playing increasingly loud card games until a nurse huffily told them that visiting hours were over. Ivy stopped in one day, looking paler than Kyle remembered, to awkwardly apologize for her offhand insult that had made the rounds on YouTube. Even Julia, in the midst of what Kyle could see was some increasing turmoil in her own life, came to sit with him and just talk.

A few days after emerging into consciousness, Kyle woke up one evening from a deep sleep to an all-too-familiar snore coming from his right. When he turned to smirk at the source, he found Jimmy staring back at him, a faint smile on his face and deep bags under his eyes.

"Hey. Sorry, I kinda dozed off there for a few. Well, I say dozed off... This chair's not exactly warm and comfy," Jimmy commented, attempting to pop his aching joints and only half succeeding.

"Jimmy, seriously, just go home and get some sleep," Kyle scolded. In return, he only received a light grin.

"Not gonna happen, buddy. I ain't leaving you here alone all night. 'Sides, I've gone without sleep before." Shifting slightly in his chair, Jimmy flashed a quick smile at his friend. With a roll of the eyes, Kyle shifted over to one side of the bed.

"All right. Come on," Kyle said exasperatedly, patting the now-empty half of the bed.

"What?"

"Like you said, you've gone without sleep before. Take it from me- no one wants to put up with that." The sarcasm earned a genuine smile from the tired composer. "Anyways, you don't want to leave me, and I don't want you to stay awake. So," he gestured at the bed again, "come on."

When Kyle didn't break his gaze, Jimmy shrugged, kicked off his shoes, and clambered up into the bed. He couldn't suppress a slight sigh of relief at the soft comfort and support. Kyle smirked.

"Hey! No 'I told you so'!" Jimmy teased, poking Kyle in the side. "Hope everyone's gone for the night- I'd hate Blake to punch me if he walked in on this."

"I wouldn't worry. I mean," Kyle shifted to give Jimmy a little more space, "sure, having another guy in my bed is a bit of a sore subject right now, but I don't think he'd mind this. Now go to sleep."

"Yes, Mom."

"Shut up." And with that, the two men managed to find the best sleep either had had since that terrible night.

____________________________________

With only a day left before he could leave the hospital, the only person who hadn't come to see Kyle was one Tom Levitt. But one afternoon, when he had finally convinced his parents to go get some food and take a walk and leave him alone with his ideas and notebook, Kyle's scribbling was interrupted by a slight cough from the doorway. Looking up, the young writer spotted Tom, awkwardly lingering halfway in the door.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Do you wanna...?" Kyle gestured for Tom to come in. The older man hesitated briefly before entering and sitting in the chair by the bed.

"I'm sorry I haven't been by to see you. I just figured...Well, I don't know what I..." Tom was cut off by a cool hand resting on his.

"Tom. It's fine. I get it." There was a pause, then Kyle added, in a gentler tone, "They, um, they told me it was you, who had to hear first. That you'd tried to call me, and... I'm sorry it had to happen, like that. That must've been..."

"Awful? Yeah, just a bit," Tom smiled. "Look, Kyle, I heard you and Blake are gonna work things out, and I just wanted-"

"Tom, you don't have to-"

"No, just, listen, alright? It's good, it's fine. I think...long-term, he's better for you than I ever would've been. Seriously, do you _know_ my history?" Tom asked, a self-deprecating smirk on his face. "But you'll always be important to me, Kyle. I'm always gonna want you to do well and be happy. I know Julia's told you she's there for you whatever you need in the future, and I just wanted to make sure you know that goes for me too. As a mentor...and as a friend. I'm here. Would that be okay?" Kyle looked at his honest, open face for a moment before deciding on an answer.

"On one condition," he replied, deliberately keeping a straight face. Tom looked up, surprised.

"Uh, alright. Shoot."

"That you tell me who he is." Kyle broke into a smirk as Tom was clearly thrown into confusion by the question.

"What? Who?" he managed to stammer out.

"The guy who's got you looking like some awkward schoolboy with a crush and oh my God, Tom Levitt is blushing!" Kyle crowed, grinning delightedly as the composer put his head in his hands. "Come on, spill! I've been stuck here for too long- I need some gossip!"

"You've been in the theater too long," Tom commented dryly. "All right, all right, I'll tell you. His name's Patrick. He's on the Tony nominating committee. He's 'in the closet,' but no one's fooled. And every time I have been around him, I have managed to make the worst possible impression. I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm the biggest idiot in this town- and that's saying something." Kyle grinned at him.

"I doubt that. You're Tom Levitt! No one could resist that."

"You couldn't." The words froze in the air for a second. "I'm sorry, that was..."

"Tom. I told you, we're good here. Like you said- friends. I love Blake. But that doesn't mean you didn't- you don't- mean something to me too. Hey," Kyle added, "as far as this Patrick goes, just, I dunno, show him the real you. The awesome, talented, funny you."

"Thanks, Kyle. For... all of it." Tom got up to leave, affectionately squeezing Kyle's hand as he did.

"Tom?" He turned at the door to face the man in the bed again.

"Yeah?"

"Can you...can you promise me one thing?"

"Sure," Tom shrugged.

"When you get this gorgeous new guy of yours, and you take him home and sing to him- because I know you will, it's your best weapon, don't argue with me- just..." Kyle paused, then met Tom's gaze with a faint smile, "just don't play 'Vienna', okay?" Tom smiled.

"It's a promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last hospital chapter. Kyle will be back home for the next one, which covers the nominations and the Tonys. I wanted to use this chance to address the lingering Tom/Kyle aspect of the story. I think they'd always have a place in each other's hearts (hence the bit about "Vienna") but would have been in better, more equal relationships with Blake and Patrick. Hope you enjoy, please do review :)


	4. The Tonys

Bright morning sunlight streamed into Ana and Karen's apartment as the two women sat in front of a laptop, waiting nervously for the livestream to start. After all the drama of the past year, this was the morning they'd finally learn whether it had all paid off or not. They were so distracted that they both jumped, startled, when the buzzer sounded at their door. When Karen opened it, she grinned at the three men on the other side.

"Hey. Thought we'd come watch with you guys, if that's alright?" Kyle asked. Karen smiled, pulling her friend into a one-armed hug.

"Of course it is. Hey, Blake," she added over his shoulder. Blake called out a greeting to her and Ana in reply. As Ana bolted forward to greet the couple, Karen couldn't help lingering just a moment near the door with Jimmy. Although they'd begun to repair their...whatever you called a connection that made you feel a warm fluttering and awkward uncertainty all at the same time, things were far from settled. Yet neither could look at Kyle and Blake- who had just matter-of-factly commandeered part of the couch and automatically settled in with Blake's arm securely around his boyfriend's shoulder- without feeling a twinge of envy.

"Come on, it's starting!" Ana called from where she'd settled on the floor, the laptop now perched on the table so everyone could watch at once. Jimmy slid onto the couch next to Kyle, while Karen took the chair closest to him in a sort of compromise, her arm inches from his and her feet dangling next to Ana. As Daisy Parker's name was read out, Jimmy and Karen both reached down to squeeze Ana's shoulders sympathetically. Then came the nominees for book.

"At least I'll know right away. Not much comes before 'B'," Kyle managed to say, hands fiddling so much that Blake and Jimmy each seized one to stop him from shredding his own fingernails.

"Kyle Bishop, _Hit List_." Wordlessly, Jimmy reached over and pulled Kyle roughly into a hug so close they could hardly even tell whose hair was whose. A small, slightly dazed smile danced across the young writer's face.

"Oh my God. We did it," he kept repeating.

"No," Jimmy corrected him, pulling back to look his best friend in the eyes. "You did it." After a moment in which the other three just sat back smiling while the two brothers shared a long look, Kyle was folded into an embrace and warm kiss from Blake, then nearly tackled as Karen and Ana yanked him into a hug. They were so busy celebrating they nearly missed the next category: original score.

"Jimmy Collins, _Hit List_ ," the announcer read out. Kyle squeezed Jimmy around the shoulders as Karen cast a gentle smile his way. Their eyes locked for just a minute, the composer letting an almost bashful grin spread across his face as he looked on the girl who'd helped start all this.

The nominations kept coming. When they read off the technical nominees, Kyle pulled his stunned boyfriend into a proud kiss as Blake's name was read off as a nominee for lighting design. They celebrated again, Ana and Karen literally bouncing up and down with glee, when Karen Cartwright was among the Best Actress nominees. And finally, the nominees for best musical. The moment the words _"Hit List"_ were read off one last time, the apartment erupted. The five friends leapt up, hugging and shrieking wordlessly until they collapsed on the couch in a tangled, laughing, giddy heap. Jimmy was the one who finally put what they were all feeling into words.

"Told ya- this would be our year."

_____________________________________

The doorbell rang, and Ana darted over to answer, saving Karen the trouble of moving too quickly in her floaty pale pink gown. Forcing a bigger smile onto her face, she opened the door to reveal Kyle and Blake, looking exceptionally handsome in well-tailored tuxedos.

"Hey, you two! You look dashing," she cried, affectionately kissing each man on the cheek. Karen looked up, and not seeing Jimmy among them, tried to hide her disappointment. Moments later, though, another knock sounded, this one revealing the composer in a tux and looking slightly abashed.

"You're late," Karen managed to get out, trying very hard not to stare at the handsome man smiling nervously at her.

"Sorry," he replied. Then, looking at Ana, "Why aren't you dressed?"

"What? I'm not going. No ticket," Ana reminded him. Jimmy frowned, then held out a little envelope with Ana's name written on it.

"This was taped to your door." Ana reached out and took the envelope, and upon opening it, found a single ticket. No note, nothing to determine who it might have come from, but a real ticket nonetheless. She looked up, grinning.

"Oh my God. Uh, I think I have something... Can you guys stay and help?" Karen asked the stylists, who nodded as the group dashed down the hall to get Ana ready in record time. "Oh," Karen stopped, turned back, and dashed up to Jimmy. "Thanks." Unexpectedly, she reached up and planted a quick kiss on his lips, the first unstaged brush of their lips in ages. As she darted away, oblivious to Blake and Kyle's smirks, Jimmy couldn't help wishing, just a tiny bit, that he hadn't gone through with his plan.

_____________________________

"And I think the red carpet suddenly feels a whole lot hipper, 'cause here comes some of the team from _Hit List_!" exclaimed the not-as-cool-as-she-thought reporter as the little group made their way to her station along the carpet. "It's so great to see you all, you look amazing." Clearly a bit thrown by the presence of the unfamiliar blond holding Kyle's hand, she held out the mike. "Why don't you all introduce yourselves to the viewers at home?"

"Um, hi, I'm Karen Cartwright," Karen said, smiling nervously into the camera.

"And she's nominated for best actress!" Ana added, pushing her way forward to brag about her friend. Karen laughed.

"And that's Ana Vargas."

"Hi, Kyle Bishop, and I'm a nominee tonight for best book of a musical." The others stared at the writer, astounded at how the endearingly awkward person they'd known had somehow morphed into the one of them capable of being charming and comfortable in the spotlight. As Blake introduced himself, the reporter glanced down at his and Kyle's linked hands, and her eyes glinted. Before she could speak, though, Jimmy had slipped forward.

"And I'm Jimmy Collins, I wrote the score."

"And got nominated for it," Kyle added. "Um, guys, shouldn't we be...?" He gestured to another set of reporters, still waiting down the seemingly endless row. Catching Jimmy's eye, he gave a quick nod of gratitude before they excused themselves to continue on.

The technical awards came earlier in the show, meaning Blake would be the first of their group to be able to fully relax. Sure enough, when the award was announced, it was Blake who bounded up to the stage, looking completely stricken as he gave a hurried acceptance speech, acknowledging their entire team and particularly "the man who made me believe all this," he gestured around the theater, "was possible. I almost lost you once. And I'm never letting that happen again. Thank you."

As their show racked up a couple more smaller awards, the mood in their group continued to rise. That is, until the moment Daisy Parker was announced as the winner for best featured actress in a musical. Blake curled a protective arm around her as the five friends stoically refused to applaud. But only minutes later came another category: best book. And the Tony went to...

"Kyle Bishop, _Hit List_." With muffled whoops of joy, the five leapt to their feet. Jimmy wrapped Kyle in a bone-crushing hug and the other three latched themselves on from either side. Brushing a quick kiss on Blake's lips and clapping Jimmy meaningfully on the shoulder, a stunned and giddy Kyle began to rush down the aisle before forcing himself to slow down and just walk briskly.

"Uh, thank you, so, so much for this...unbelievable honor. I'm not being modest when I say I genuinely didn't expect this. I'm just a kid from here in New York who tried to write a musical with his best friend. And then...then we met this girl, this girl who made me believe anything could happen. And she signed this," he said, pulling his still-pristine Playbill from _Bombshell_ 's tryout, "and that is how all this started. So thank you to Karen Cartwright, and Ana Vargas, for being the most amazing and encouraging friends. Julia- the best mentor anyone could ask for- this is thanks to you. Tom- you too," he added. "Most people are lucky to find one other half, but I've been so blessed to find two. To my _much_ better half Blake, who's put up with so much for me- I love you, and you make me better. And to Jimmy Collins, my writing partner and best friend..." Kyle paused, emotional. "We're brothers, man, and I couldn't do any of this without you. Thank you all," he gestured to the whole room, "so much, for giving me something to love, my whole life. Thank you." Unable to speak any more, Kyle just smiled, held up his award, and darted offstage, where he waited for the best score award.

As Julia and Tom came offstage, clutching their matching Tonys, Kyle lingered a moment to congratulate them. Julia spotted him and immediately folded him into a motherly embrace.

"Congratulations, Kyle. Would it make me sound very old if I said how proud I am of you?" she asked. Kyle grinned in return.

"Not at all. And the same to you." Julia glanced between the two men, then made some excuse to wander back. Kyle turned to look at his former lover with a small smile.

"Congrats, Tom. I always told you your score was gorgeous," he offered. Tom smiled warmly before giving Kyle a quick hug.

"You did good, kid. Now, go on, don't miss the rest of the show!" he teased, playfully nudging the younger man.

"Oh, Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"He's gorgeous," Kyle said offhand, smirking. At Tom's agape expression, he added, "I got Julia to point him out earlier. Go get him." With a nod and a smile, Kyle headed back to his seat, only to be stopped short by- to his surprise- Derek Wills.

"Ah, Kyle. Seems congratulations are in order. Time for that later, though- I need your help."

____________________________

Karen walked out onstage, starting "Broadway, Here I Come" a capella, joined by Jimmy a few lines later. Kyle smiled thoughtfully from his spot in the wings, remembering how it had all started with those two and that song, what seemed like so long ago. Then, from the other wing, he saw Ana wave at him and, with a squeeze of Blake's hand, strolled out onstage.

"I'm not a singer," he'd protested when they'd been dividing up the last-minute arrangement. Jimmy, the bastard, had ratted him out.

"Oh, come on, dude. I know you have a great voice!" A grinning Blake had backed him up, and Kyle was hopeless in the face of such arguments. So here he was, sharing a verse with Ana on the stage of the Tonys. Bit by bit, the rest of the cast began to join them. Glancing into the wings, Kyle caught Blake's eye and signalled him forward; first once, then, when he shook his head, more persistently, until the blond caved and uncertainly stepped out to Kyle's side.

The song came to an end. Jimmy kissed Karen, in full view of the entire audience and the TV cameras. The cast looped their arms around each other in one long line of hugs. As he kissed Blake, then took a bow with Blake's hand in one of his and Jimmy's in the other, Kyle stared out at the sea of lights and people and wondered how, in the space of a single year, they had come so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last present-day chapter! I'm planning a little epilogue with a flash-forward to the future of all the characters, which I'm hoping will stay as canon-compliant as possible (including Safran's interviews about his plans for Season 3). I hope you've been enjoying this little tale; if so, I'd love a review or two! Thanks for reading!


	5. Epilogue: Don't Forget Me

_Ten years later_

Broadway was as bright and gleaming as ever, each multicolored, brightly lit marquee a promise to the passerby of a few hours of laughter, tears, heartbreak, and most of all, of joy. Tonight, in a cabaret not too far from the theater where _Bombshell_ still played, a smaller group of actors, writers, techs, and family were gathered to celebrate a particularly special milestone. To celebrate the tenth anniversary of _Bombshell_ on Broadway, the show had gathered together some of the key players in its development and brought them all together for a sold-out concert event.

As the lights dimmed somewhat, Tom and Julia walked out onstage, arm-in-arm, to welcome the audience and the rest of their cast and creative team. The pair had just flown back in from Los Angeles, where they had wrapped their second original movie musical. After their big wins for _Bombshell_ , they had mutually decided to take Patrick up on his offer. They'd taken a look at the story, and within minutes Julia had begun scribbling away on snippets of plot and dialogue, while Tom had taken to the piano and teased out a dainty little melody that eventually developed into an Oscar-winning song for the pair. Ever since, the two had split their time between coasts. As much as New York would always be home, Hollywood suited them well enough.

And that wasn't the only thing that had come out of the fateful offer at the Tonys that night. Tom grinned at one of the tables nearest the stage, where his husband sat, watching him proudly. It had taken Patrick a while to finally acknowledge the intense attraction he held for the witty composer who needled him with snark and innuendo at every opportunity. But once he finally did, he was surprised at the amount of love and sincerity he found there. They had spent years together before finally getting married about three years ago. Julia liked to tease Tom that she had given him the idea. After all, it had been about three years after the year of Bombshell that Michael had gotten down on one knee to ask the woman he'd never fallen out of love with to marry him. Michael was there tonight, too, and after a positively glowing Ivy had kicked off the show with "Don't Forget Me," he had joined her for a lovely rendition of "Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

A few numbers later, Derek strode up to the mike to introduce the next song.

"As delighted as we are to all be here tonight, we do want to take a moment to acknowledge one very important member of our company who couldn't be here tonight. Leigh Conroy is currently starring in _Cinderella_ in the West End, but she sends her love and best wishes to all. Our show received a lot of attention at the time for having a real-life mother and daughter duo performing as Gladys and Marilyn. And tonight, we'd like to continue that tradition. I'm so privileged to present my own leading ladies. Here to perform "At Your Feet," here is Ivy Lynn, stepping into her mother's shoes as Gladys, and as young Marilyn, the latest in a long line of talented Lynn ladies, Rose Wills."

Derek stepped off to the side to watch as his beautiful blonde daughter, the very image of his wife, danced and sang like a true pro alongside her mother. When Rose had first begun belting out show tunes and trying to imitate tap dancing at the age of three, Ivy had panicked, unsure of what to do about a daughter in show business after her own deeply challenging childhood. In the end, it had been Leigh who had come over, taken Ivy aside for a long talk that Derek still did not entirely know the contents of. But the result was stunning: Rose was allowed to begin taking classes and performing, and it was apparent almost immediately that she had her mother's talent, her grandmother's grace, and her father's vision. At the end of the song, Ivy pulled Rose close to her, whispering praise in her ear, before Derek reached them both and placed a proud kiss on each cheek.

Julia was up next. Casting a glance at the table where Patrick sat next to a blond man with tousled hair, she began, "They say you're only as good as your competition. And if that's true, then we owe an incredible amount to our competitors and friends from _Hit List_. We had our differences, and our back-and-forths, and this, and that..." Laughter filled the room as so many recalled the sometimes but not always friendly competition that had helped to define both shows. "But the fact remains that we would never have been what we are if it had not been for our permanent link with the incredibly talented young people from that show, who we are lucky to call friends. In drama, we talk a lot about 'foils'. Well, no tribute to _Bombshell_ could be complete without something of its foil. Please welcome the creators of _Hit List_ , Jimmy Collins and Kyle Bishop, along with Karen Cartwright and Ana Vargas, performing "Broadway, Here I Come."

The quartet's voices blended as beautifully as they had the night of the Tonys, ten years ago. Kyle spotted Blake, smiling proudly up at his husband from the front table, and couldn't help reflecting on how far they'd come from cheating and near-death. They'd never split up again, instead getting married four years later. Kyle and Jimmy had hardly ever left New York. After the Tonys and Jimmy's stint behind bars, they'd managed to find producers who were willing to open up their time and resources to the ambitious, talented pair. Kyle kept Jimmy stable, assuaging any investor fears of his previously infamous volatility, and Jimmy kept Kyle's idealism in check, avoiding the pitfalls associated with oversized ideals. _Hit List_ had run for eight very successful years before finally closing two years earlier. By then, however, the duo had another musical on Broadway and a film version of the show had made a huge splash in Hollywood, even netting the duo, Karen, and Ana Oscar nominations.

It wasn't just the work that made life beyond anything the boys could've dreamed, though, but their extended, patched-together family. Kyle's parents were in town, babysitting Kyle and Blake's three-year-old twins (a girl and a boy) and Karen and Jimmy's daughter while they were at the concert. Ana had found quite a home in Hollywood, but was spending a lot more time in New York again now that she and her producer husband Mark had announced they were having a baby. Ana and Karen were having quite the time comparing baby bumps.

After a few more numbers, including a performance of "Secondhand White Baby Grand" from Ivy that brought the room to a tearful standstill, Tom and Julia took the mike once more.

"We want to thank all of you for coming and being part of this celebration with us tonight. We've got one more song for you all. As many of you know, the road for _Bombshell_ was never easy and was full of plenty of twists and turns along the way. But we would have been nowhere fast if not for the extraordinary talents of the two women who brought Marilyn to life onstage. Once more, please welcome two-time Tony winner Ivy Lynn and Oscar nominee Karen Cartwright!"

From opposite ends of the stage, Karen and Ivy walked to a pair of mikes set in the center. The rest of the cast had gathered around the outer edges of the stage to watch, with Julia perched next to Tom at the piano. Without hesitation, the two women embraced affectionately, the rivalry of the past having given way to a mutual respect and admiration. Karen began the song they both still knew by heart.

_Fade in on a girl with a hunger for fame  
And a face and a name to remember_

After the first verse, Karen smiled, passing it off to Ivy.

_Flash back to a girl with a song in her heart  
As she's waiting to start the adventure_

The two stars joined together as the song continued, splitting off into gorgeous harmonies that alternately showcased both voices. As they built to the final verse, both belting it out just as they had years ago, the various members of the team exchanged glances and smiles loaded with a decade of memories- and how it had all begun, and how Julia's lyrics had proven true.

_The music starts playing  
It's the beat of my heart saying  
Let me be your star!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've all enjoyed this story as much I have enjoyed writing it! I know it's not much, but I just couldn't let go of the idea of how the show could've gone had the kindest character on it not died. And I hope you like how I've imagined all the characters in the future: with their loves and their families and successful. Thanks especially to TheMadSister over at FF for your kind reviews, and to all of you for reading :)
> 
> ~C


End file.
